Gundam Sapphire
by Sephiroth001
Summary: In the 16th Gundam Fight, Curtis Lee must confront the killers of his best friend and stop them from winning soverignity over Earth and the Colonies. NOT COMPLETE. Rated PG-13 just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam, G Gundam or any of it's variations.  
  
"Gundam Sapphire"  
  
In Future Century 71 Curtis Lee, a 19-year-old martial artist sits on his couch thinking about the Gundam Fight coming up next year. He had always wanted to be Neo-America's Gundam Fighter, but after his best friend Rykan Tokana had been killed in his Emerald Gundam three years ago, he had given up. Rykan had been the King of Hearts, the Universal Martial Arts Champion, a ace fighter pilot and had been raised since birth to be the Gundam Fighter for Neo-America. Curtis was the back-up plan in case something had happened to Rykan. He knew the government would be knocking on his door someday soon and he would just tell them no and that they needed to find somebody else. Yeah, somebody else.  
  
Nine Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BUZZ!! Curtis got up from breakfast and went to the door. "Oh, hey, Nia," It was Rykan's sister Nia. She had been his partner in the last Gundam Fight and he knew she was here to take him to training. He had secretly loved her since their first meeting"Look, Ni-" "Come on Curtis, we don't have much time," she cut him off. "Nia, I'm not going. After Rykan died I just." he trailed off. "What? Curtis you don't have a choice, your contract-" "The heck with my contract!" he yelled. " This isn't worth dying for, Nia!" Nia took a deep breath and said, "Curtis, it's back." She could practically see the gears working in his head. "Okay, Nia, let's go," he said walking out his door. "Right then, here's everything you'll need for now, your security pass, the specifics for your gundam, etc.," she said. He flipped open the specifics booklet and saw that he would be piloting the Sapphire Gundam. It was apparently a revamped version of Rykan's Emerald Gundam. It was equipped with 4 head mounted vulcans, shoulder and chest mounted machine cannons, two Neo titantium swords that could be charged and surrounded with an I-field when necessary. It was designed mainly for close range combat, but was also equipped with a beam rifle for long-range fire. "Besides what's listed in that manual," Nia spoke up, " there is an upgrade set ready for use in the finals." By the time Curtis was done reading the specifics they were at the base. When he got there Colonel Neil Lee, his father, greeted him. "Welcome, Curtis, to your new home for the next three months."  
  
Next Chapter: Boot Camp  
  
Hi, y'all. I know this is short by I just wrote in on a whim. I plan to continue this for a while. Please send me reviews at flamestar01@att.net or the usual way. Without response I usually fall in to a slump and can't write anymore, so please review this. Oh, Curtis is based on my best friend which makes me Rykan. No, I'm not crazy and he is dead. You'll find out what the it is, Nia was referring to in Chapter Three 


	2. Training Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam, G Gundam, or any of the other variations/  
  
"Gundam Sapphire" Chapter 2: Training Camp  
  
Last Time: Curtis Lee consented to becoming Neo America's Gundam Fighter for a chance to avenge his best friend, Rykan  
  
"Welcome, Curtis to your new home for three months," his father Colonel Neil Lee greeted Curtis. "I have been instructed to brief you on the kind of physical and mental training exercises you're going to be put through for the next three months. As far as physical goes, you'll be having daily sessions of the standard bodybuilding, calisthenics, and martial arts training. You'll also receive swordplay and fencing lessons. This will be what the first month will be like. Afterwards, during the second month you'll be run through a series of batteries of mental tests to make sure that you will be able to handle the mental strain of being a Gundam Fighter, and that you'll be able to think on your feet quickly and efficiently. The final leg of your training will be a series of simulated Gundam fight matches. At first you'll only face Murphy's, but you'll slowly work your way up the ranks until you face last year's champion." When his father was done talking, they had arrived at Curtis's room, and it was getting late. "G'night, Dad," Curtis said. "Goodnight, son. See you tomorrow. I'm your physical trainer." At this Curtis groaned and his father laughed. Curtis went in his room and sat on the bed. Rykan, he thought, did you go through all this, or you told you were already perfect like you always were?  
  
The Next Day: A screen in Curtis's room popped on and his father's face appeared. He took a deep breath and yelled, "CURTIS, GET UP NOW! IF I DON'T SEE YOU DRESSED AND READY FOR TRAINING IN TEN MINUTES YOU'RE DOING DOUBLE EXERCISES TODAY! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" "You called, dad?" said Curtis from behind him. When his dad spun around, he could tell by the look on his face that he had planned ahead and got up early. "Well, let's go then," his dad grumbled. " And for that, you're doing double exercises anyway." Curtis would have argued had it been anybody else, but his was his father and he knew better. When they reached the weight room, Curtis's father told him to try and bench press the weight he had set up. It was only 150 lbs. Since Curtis had always been kind of scrawny. To his surprise Curtis lifted it easily. Then Curtis added on weights until it was 450 lbs. He had some trouble but he managed to lift it for some time before setting it down. "Most people do tend to underestimate my strength," he said to his father. He slipped of some of the weights until it was 250 lbs. His dad stood over him and told him to start lifting. Curtis lifted with ease and did it for half and our before se started to show signs of fatigue. His father stopped him immediately and whispered, " Amazing!" under his breath. Curtis' father told him to get on the treadmill so that they could check his stamina. Curtis headed over and set the machine at an easy 8 mph. However, as time pressed on, his father increased the incline and the speed until he stopped him at a 60 degree incline and he was running at 35 mph. Curtis casually stepped off even though he was tired as hell. "That's all for today, son get some rest," his father said. Cutis only nodded and headed for his room. When he got there he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep before he hit the sheets. Nia wandered by his room and noticed his condition. She hefted him onto the bed properly and covered him. She kissed him on the forehead and thought, He looks so peaceful. I just wish I vould tell him how I feel about him. With that she left the room and headed to her own.  
  
So what did you think? I know it's short, but I plan to update daily so you'll be kept entertained. By the way, this is dedicated to Spork Goddess, my first even reviewer on ff.net. Yes, I have other stories, but no one reviewed them! 


	3. Author's Note

Hi y'all. It's me and this is just a small update to let you know what's going on with the story. I'm trying to wait until I get 5-10 reviews for my next update. Anyway, I've decided on a Gundam to base the Sapphire on. It's the Gundam Astray from the side story to Gundam SEED, which won't be coming out until later this year. You can fid a picture of it at: http://www.mahq.net/. I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam Astray or Mecha Anime Headquarters, but the Astray is the only picture of a Gundam I could find that look similar to what I pictured Sapphire to look like. As always please review my story and give me your opinions on how you thought the Sapphire should look and if you like the picture I chose. And for the Gundam fans out there: with the Gundam Project shut down, MAHQ is probably the most comprehensive Gundam source on the net so check it out! 


End file.
